


Home Away From The Shire

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bilbo Remains In Erebor, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jealous Thorin, M/M, Male Slash, Oblivious Bilbo, Overprotective Thorin, Protective Thorin, Thorin Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:49:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2733131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the following prompt:</p>
<p>So I have seen Thorin is the Heart of the Mountain/Erebor fics, but what about one with Bilbo as the Heart of the Mountain?</p>
<p>Like maybe, Erebor is rather curious at first about the small creature that has step foot into the kingdom. Bilbo is not a dwarf, he doesn't want the mountain's wealth (Erebor "saw" this when he gave up the Arkenstone) and after the BoFA He decides to stay in Erebor. Bilbo wants the mountain to flourish so he plants a garden and helps with repairs, takes care of things for the dwarves. THe mountain eventually comes to love the hobbit.</p>
<p>Bonuses<br/>- Thorin/Bilbo as a pairing. Maybe Erebor tries to get them together (cave-in? tropes anyone)</p>
<p>-Maybe Bilbo can hear Erebor talking to him?<br/>-When Bilbo leaves the mountain, Erebor is rather upset about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Away From The Shire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reader4books](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader4books/gifts).



> We all know Thorin is killed in the Battle of the Five Armies. I'm trying not to think about it to avoid depression. In this story, though, all of The Company survives.

Bilbo stood, arching his sore back. "There. That's done," he said, taking a step back with a satisfied smile.

"A garden, Master Baggins?" Thorin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, Thorin!" the hobbit squeaked, startled. "Yes. Er, why not? This mountain has seen enough desolation,"

The dwarf smirked. "Ever the domestic creature. Very well," he shrugged, striding off to tend to other matters of the kingdom.

"You're welcome," Bilbo muttered, irritated. He hadn't known what to expect from Thorin, but he'd hoped for a little gratitude. He'd lovingly plotted out and planted the garden, assisted with repairs, and ensured the dwarves were well fed. He didn't know why, but he'd grown quite comfortable in Erebor, and was planning to stay on until he saw it flourish.

***

"Master Baggins? My uncle needs you in the lower tunnel,"

"Coming, Kili," Bilbo sighed. Of course Thorin needed him.

Bilbo grumbled the entire way about being unappreciated, but secretly enjoyed tending to the daily care of the mountain.

The hobbit found Thorin staring at a small crevasse in the rocks blocking the tunnel. "Can you fit through there? I need to clear this, but require assistance," Bilbo got on his belly and slithered to the other side of the pile. The two worked at clearing the rocks and were heading back for lunch when the walls around them shook. "Thorin!" Bilbo yelled, frightened.

The dwarf, recognizing the beginnings of a cave-in, threw himself over the hobbit, shielding him from the falling rocks, before everything went black.


End file.
